Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus
by Alonning
Summary: La vieja leyenda del gran mago Merlín no dejará indiferente a los jóvenes Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff que decidirán, desde su más tierna infancia, intentar hacerse con el legado que éste dejó al mundo.


**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de personajes y escenarios de este fan fiction son propiedad de J.K. Rowling así como de todas aquellas empresas a las que ésta vendió sus derechos. Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente con fines de entretenimiento y de ella no se va a extraer ningún beneficio lucrativo. Ha sido escrita sólo por amor a la obra y al mundo en que se desarrolla.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Hola a todos!! Si hay por aquí alguien que lea mi fict "El veneno más mortífero", estará más que sorprendido de que aparezca ahora con este one-shot después de actualizar ayer mismo ese fict que llevaba años sin tocar (bueno, sin tocar ese ni ninguno jajaja!). Pero bueno, a lo que iba. Esta es una historia que dejé a medias en su momento con intención de terminar y publicar algún día. Y bueno, ese día ha llegado, jeje. El fict trata la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts en base a la frase en latín que, como todos sabemos, se encuentra en el escudo de la escuela junto con los animales que representan a las casas. Y ese es el título del presente fict, que, con mis mejores deseos, espero que disfrutéis:

**DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS**

Cuenta la leyenda, que la Gran Guerra de la Magia se disputó entre el mejor mago que ha existido jamás, Merlín, y la gran bruja Morgana Le Fay. Merlín luchaba del bando de Arturo Pendragon, que con ayuda de la mágica espada Excálibur, llegaría a convertirse en el primer rey de Inglaterra en la ciudad de Camelot. Por el contrario, Morgana ayudaba a Mordred, el hijo de Arturo que había sido corrompido por la magia oscura de la bruja.

La guerra fue cruel y cruenta y en ella finalmente murieron tanto Arturo como Mordred, aunque Inglaterra quedó consolidada como tal a pesar de ello. Morgana también pereció en la batalla mágica contra Merlín, pero lo más misterioso fue el fin de éste, pues nadie supo si murió o no realmente. Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Sin embargo, en esta leyenda poco importan las guerras o los países, pues ésta leyenda habla del legado que el gran mago Merlín dejó al mundo. Se dice que Merlín guardaba los más sorprendentes mágicos tesoros que había obtenido de la naturaleza y de sus mágicos lugares recónditos, como Ávalon, los cuales poseían un poder inimaginable. Pero una vez desapareció misteriosamente tras la guerra, por mucho que hubo magos que buscaron ese oculto poder, todos los mágicos tesoros parecieron desaparecer con él.

Nada, hasta que, sin saber muy bien de dónde, sin saber cómo, surgió la leyenda. Se decía que en un castillo en ruinas y abandonado de Escocia había una misteriosa y mágica criatura que guardaba la clave para encontrar el tesoro perdido de Merlín. Esa legendaria criatura era un dragón. Y se dice que a aquel que consiga derrotar al dragón se le abrirán las puertas de la mayor magia jamás creada pues será merecedor del legado del mago Merlín.

***

-Y ese castillo, según dicen no es otro que ése –concluyó Gabriel Ravenclaw la leyenda, mientras señalaba con el dedo las ruinas de un castillo que se atisbaba entre los frondosos valles y el inmenso bosque que entre ellos los separaban a través de la pequeña ventana de su humilde hogar.

Ante la butaca de vieja madera donde el anciano reposaba, se sentaban los cuatro jovenzuelos que habían quedado anonadados, cada uno a su manera, con la misteriosa leyenda. Por un lado estaba su nieta, Rowena Ravenclaw, una chica de apenas diez años que poseía esa misma mirada inteligente que su padre había tenido desde que era niño. Su cabello moreno y ondulado caía delicadamente sobre la túnica violeta que vestía y el anciano casi podía ver su pequeño y joven cerebro trabajar a una velocidad increíble.

A su lado se sentaba el serio Salazar Slytherin, un chico que a pesar de ser el más joven de todos parecía ser sin embargo el más maduro. Sus ojos más negros que la noche se clavaban en los ojos del anciano, diría que hasta intimidándole. Se sentaba cual rey con su túnica parda y el cabello largo, lacio y más oscuro que el azabache dándole un aire extremadamente peligroso para un chico de nueve años.

Al lado de éste estaba la eterna sonriente Helga Hufflepuff cuya boca parecía haber crecido desmesuradamente por efecto de la escucha de la leyenda dándole un aspecto divertido. Sus ojos miraban tan boquiabiertos como la propia boca al anciano mientras el perfecto moño que su madre se empeñaba a hacerle con su pelo castaño claro se deshacía por momentos. Pobre mujer, la madre, la verdad, porque conociendo a esa pequeña de diez años, con lo inquieta que era, no debería haberle puesto aquella túnica gris perla, la indicada para ocasiones especiales de esas que sólo ocurren una vez en la vida.

Y por último estaba el alborotador Gryffindor, Godric. Los vivaces ojos azules del joven castaño estaban desorbitados y una sonrisa, que el anciano ya había aprendido a temer, surgía en aquellos instantes en su boca por momentos. La ya deslucida túnica anaranjada que había conocido más agujeros y escondites secretos de los que cualquier otra túnica haya podido conocer jamás, se alzaba exultante cuando el joven que la portaba exclamó a viva voz:

-¡Vamos a por ese dragón! –y sin pensárselo un segundo más caminó directo hacia la puerta de la humilde casa de madera de los Ravenclaw con intención de marcharse a toda prisa.

-¡Sí, eso, vamos! –accedió Helga sonriente siguiendo a Gryffindor con paso decidido- ¡Ese dragón tiene que ser el animal más bonito del mundo!

-¡Esperad! –exclamó Rowena, siempre apelando a la racionalidad que la caracterizaba. Helga y Godric se detuvieron ya en el umbral y miraron hacia su amiga- No podéis ir al castillo vosotros dos solos, y menos ahora que es casi de noche.

-Rowena tiene razón –aprobó Salazar seriamente-. Además, sólo sois unos críos. No podríais sobrevivir ni un minuto en el bosque. Y mucho menos contra el dragón.

-¡Habló el mayor! –replicó Godric enfurruñado- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que eres tú el más pequeño de los cuatro?

Gryffindor estaba enfadado pues se había dado cuenta que sus amigos tenían razón; y no soportaba que Slytherin pudiera tener razón. El susodicho, viendo que Godric parecía querer pelea, no estaba dispuesto a callarse así que se dispuso a replicar. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Gabriel Ravenclaw intervino:

-Chicos, chicos… -pidió. Por suerte los niños siempre hacían caso del anciano- No os peleéis –los apaciguó-. Sentaos de nuevo. Muy bien. Chicos, sois demasiado jóvenes para ir a derrotar a un dragón… -apuntó Gabriel- ¡Y para poder derrotar a uno tendríais que ser los mejores magos que existen! Y para eso hay que ir todos los días a la escuela –añadió lanzando una elocuente mirada a Godric, el cual comenzó a admirar la bella estructura arquitectónica de la casa-. Además no se trata de un dragón cualquiera, es el dragón de Merlín.

-Abuelo… -preguntó Rowena- ¿acaso ya hay gente que haya intentado derrotar a ese dragón?

-Por supuesto, mi niña –respondió el anciano-. Todos ellos pasaron antes por nuestro pueblo, que es el más cercano. Pero ni siquiera sabemos si realmente hay un dragón allí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Godric inocentemente.

-Porque nadie ha regresado jamás –concluyó Gabriel misteriosamente, al comprobar que la atención del pequeño público recaía de nuevo sobre su persona.

-¿Pero qué decís de derrotarle? –exclamó Helga- ¡Lo que hay que hacer es domesticarlo! ¡Seguro que sería una mascota fantástica!

-Y extremadamente peligrosa –apuntó Slytherin chafando a la alegre chica.

-Pues yo quiero ver a ese dragón… -hizo Godric un pucherito.

-¡Para poder verlo tendrás que convertirte en el mejor mago del mundo! –proclamó el anciano.

-¡Pues me convertiré en el mejor mago del mundo! –se convenció Gryffindor, pasado ya su puchero y recuperada su impulsiva alegría.

-¡No! –exclamó Helga- Lo seré yo –proclamó convencida de sí misma. Y de ahí pasaron a una conversación "No, yo", "No, yo" entre ambos. Por su parte, Rowena preguntó.

-Abuelo… ¿y con las clases de la señorita Trinity tendremos suficiente como para poder ir a ver al dragón?

-Ay, querida nieta mía… -suspiró Gabriel- Es la mejor maestra que tenemos, de hecho es la única que tenemos en Meade. Y como no hay escuelas de magos…

-He oído a mi padre que hay escuelas muy lejos de aquí. Tal vez si fuéramos a estudiar allí… podríamos ser los mejores –comentó Salazar. Helga y Godric seguían enzarzados en su propia discusión, cada vez más acalorada.

-Sí, pero están demasiado lejos… y no son magos amigos -respondió el anciano Ravenclaw-. Inglaterra debería tener su propia escuela, pero no parece que a nadie le interese eso. Así que la magia se sigue pasando de unos maestros a sus aprendices.

-Pero así no todos los magos controlan su magia –apuntó Rowena acertadamente, de nuevo mostrando su temprana inteligencia.

-Así es… -se lamentó Gabriel. Pero no pudo continuar porque de repente…

-¡Que te he dicho que yo seré el mejor mago del mundo! –gritó Godric.

-¡Que no! ¡Voy a ser yo! –respondió igualmente Helga.

-Chicos, chicos… -volvió a apaciguarles el anciano- No sirve de nada que os enfadéis por quién será mejor. Lo que tenéis que hacer es estudiar para convertiros en los mejores.

-¡Tiene razón! –exclamó Godric, ya calmado. Echó una mirada de reojo a Helga, que se la devolvió, plagada de competitividad. En apenas unos segundos, tanto uno como el otro se levantaron y salieron corriendo por la puerta. Helga dijo mientras salía:

-¡Yo llegaré primero a casa de la maestra Trinity! –y las voces de ambos se perdieron por las calles de Meade.

-Estos chicos no tienen remedio –comentó Salazar, impávido.

-Será mejor que vayamos nosotros también, ¿no? Yo también tengo interés en ese dragón –dijo Rowena, divertida.

-Y yo –respondió Slytherin, aunque en su mente, eran los tesoros de Merlín lo que más deseaba.

-Pues será mejor que vayáis con ellos a la clase, ¿eh? –dijo Gabriel Ravenclaw sonriendo.

-¡Sí! ¡Venga vamos! –repuso Rowena levantándose y tomando el camino hacia la salida. Salazar la siguió sin prisa alguna.

-¡Adiós abuelo! –exclamó la pequeña Ravenclaw alegremente.

-Adiós señor Ravenclaw –se despidió Slytherin cortésmente.

El anciano Ravenclaw se acercó al umbral de la puerta y se asomó. A lo lejos se veía al rápido Godric casi al final de la calle, cercanamente perseguido por Helga, cuyo moño había dejado de ser tal. Rowena y Salazar iban detrás, aunque comenzaron a correr también contagiados por la alegría de sus otros dos amigos. Gabriel pensó que al día siguiente se habrían olvidado de la leyenda y nunca más recordarían al dragón que tanta ilusión les había hecho. Sin embargo, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, el inteligente anciano se equivocó.

***

Era aquella una apacible mañana de verano en la que el sol se filtraba a través del frondoso follaje del bosque, iluminando tenuemente un pequeño claro en el que unas místicas criaturas pastaban tranquilamente. Se trataba de una manada de aethonans, los caballos alados propios de Gran Bretaña, grandes bestias de piel castaña oscura y alas de plumaje pardo, cuya belleza el joven Godric Gryffindor no pudo dejar de admirar. Sin embargo, no estaba allí únicamente para mirar, sino para capturar a uno de aquellos bellos ejemplares.

-¡_Devinctum_! –exclamó el joven apuntando hacia uno de los machos de la manada, saliendo de su escondrijo entre la maleza. Un rayo dorado surgió de su varita en dirección al cuello de la criatura, creando un lazo a su alrededor que lo mantendría preso. Al mismo tiempo, el resto de la manada emprendió una carrera desesperada por el claro hasta encontrar el hueco más cercano entre las hojas que les permitiera escapar de aquel peligro desplegando sus potentes alas hacia el sol de la mañana.

Godric Gryffindor tuvo que emplear un alto grado de fuerza mental para poder mantener el hechizo, ya que el aethonan estaba haciendo lo imposible por resistirse al mismo. Furioso, corría de un lado a otro del claro relinchando poderosamente y encabritándose continuamente, pero el joven mantuvo su hechizo con esfuerzo y poco a poco fue doblegando la voluntad del salvaje animal. Lentamente, se le fue aproximando, hasta que se arrodilló a los pies del mítico animal y le habló:

-Perdona mi insolencia, gran aethonan –dijo solemnemente clavando sus ojos azueles en él, mientras deshacía el conjuro que le ataba-. Siento tener que separarte de tus iguales, pero era mi deber capturarte. Soy Godric Gryffindor y espero que pueda llegar a ganarme tu respeto.

El caballo alado detuvo su furioso arrebato para atravesar con sus ojos ambarinos al joven que a sus pies se arrodillaba suplicando clemencia por sus actos. Durante un tiempo que parecieron horas pero que apenas fueron minutos, permanecieron así, hasta que el aethonan aproximó su hocico a la cabeza del humano, olfateó su cabello castaño y acabó por lamerle el rostro con ternura. Godric no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas cuando supo que, con ese gesto, el mágico animal había decidido depositar su confianza en él. Lo que no esperaba, es que éste disfrutara tanto de juguetear con su cabeza.

***

En la misma luminosa mañana, una joven de cabello oscuro y ondulado que portaba un petate a su espalda, acababa de girar el recodo del camino que le permitió divisar el valle donde se anclaba la ancestral población de Meade. Las pequeñas casitas de madera que se apiñaban alrededor de la calle central de la población y las humildes gentes que la recorrían en la distancia, revolvieron los recuerdos de la joven de una infancia no tan lejana.

-Al fin en casa -comentó Rowena Ravenclaw mientras observaba una manada de bellos aethonans sobrevolar la población en dirección a las imponentes y boscosas montañas del este.

La joven de inteligente mirada emprendió la recta final de su viaje pensando que, al parecer, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado desde que se marchó hacía algunos años. El motivo de haber abandonado Meade no era otro que sus grandes ganas de aprender, que le habían llevado a viajar a lo largo de toda Europa conociendo la magia de los mejores maestros del momento. Pero había llegado el momento de volver a casa y cumplir una vieja promesa del pasado.

De pronto, Rowena oyó en el cielo un batir de alas que la alertó de que algo se acercaba a toda prisa. Al alzar mirada, se encontró con otro ejemplar de los bellos caballos alados, aunque en esta ocasión montado por un joven al que fácilmente reconoció. "A veces, las viejas promesas del pasado vienen a cobrarse por sí mismas", pensó la joven divertida. Segundos más tarde, ante ella aterrizó grácilmente el bello aethonan, mientras su viejo amigo Godric Griffindor le decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-¿Te llevo a alguna parte, Rowena?

***

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! –exclamó la pequeña de apenas siete años- ¿Es así cómo debo manejar la varita? –y agitó el citado instrumento en el aire mientras decía-¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!

La pluma de ganso sobre la que la niña apuntaba su varita, tembló durante unos instantes, insegura, hasta que finalmente comenzó a levitar lentamente en el aire.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó la joven maestra a su pupila – ¡Lo has conseguido, Meredith! Ahora tú, Trevor –dijo señalando hacia su otro alumno, un chico de la misma edad que la niña.

Por su parte, éste no parecía tan seguro de conseguir hacer levitar su pluma como ella. A pesar de ello, no iba a quedar mal delante de la bella maestra Hufflepuff, así que arremangó su túnica, agitó su varita y profirió el hechizo:

-¡_Wingardium Leviosá_! –la pluma titiló durante unos instantes y de repente prendió fuego como si de carbón se tratara. El niño la miraba balanceándose entra la furia y el llanto.

-No te preocupes, Trevor –comenzó Helga Hufflepuff suavemente-. Ahora inténtalo de nuevo, pero fíjate más en la pronunciación. Se dice Leviooosa, no Leviosáááá. Venga, repite conmigo.

Justo en el instante en que el pequeño iba a repetir la pronunciación del hechizo de levitación, alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa de Helga y ésta se abrió, dejando entrever en el umbral, deslumbrados por la claridad de la mañana, a dos personas que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué tal va todo? –preguntó Rowena Ravenclaw con un gesto afable de su mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Preparada para la gran aventura, Helga? –inquirió Godric Gryffindor con creciente excitación.

-Me temo niños –dijo la joven de pelo castaño claro-, que la clase de hoy ha terminado. Seguid practicando por vuestra cuenta, aunque con precaución –añadió dulcemente mientras les mostraba la salida con infinita amabilidad. Una vez los infantes se marcharon, Hufflepuff se giró hacia el chico de ojos azules y pronunció con un tono de voz que raras veces utilizaba, el competitivo, las siguiente palabras:

-Hace años que lo estoy.

***

El atardecer estaba dejando paso a la noche en las calles de Meade, pasando de la débil luz anaranjada a la profunda oscuridad salpicada de luceros en el firmamento. Fue en ese instante, cuando una sombra penetró en la población silenciosamente y discurrió por las desiertas calles, resultando imperceptible para los confiados aldeanos que se calentaban al fuego del hogar.

Los pasos de la figura encapuchada que en realidad era aquella sombra, le llevaron a una de las muchas construcciones de madera de la villa. Cualquiera podría pensar que aquella era una casa como cualquier otra, sin embargo, no era así para el sujeto que vigilaba lo que transcurría en el interior de la misma. Tres jóvenes discutían acerca de una empresa imposible. Imposible al menos, sin que contaran con su inestimable ayuda, claro. Salazar Slytherin, sonrió maliciosamente en las sombras.

***

-Bueno, entonces mañana mismo salimos hacia las ruinas del castillo ¿no? –apuntó Godric Gryffindor por enésima vez.

-Que no podemos ir hasta que no vuelva Salazar –repitió Helga Hufflepuff hastiada de repetir la misma respuesta otra vez.

-¿Por qué no? –replicó el joven de ojos azules- No creo que le necesitemos para nada.

-Pues yo diría que sí –intervino de nuevo la chica de cabello castaño claro-. La promesa la hicimos los cuatro, y los cuatro la debemos cumplir.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Helga –apuntó Rowena Ravenclaw, la cuál hasta el momento había intervenido lo mínimo en la repetitiva discusión de sus amigos-. Pero no hace falta seguir esperando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Godric desconcertado.

-Que está al otro lado de la puerta –respondió Rowena sonriente al tiempo que Helga sonreía también, satisfecha.

En aquel instante, un joven de cabello oscuro como el azabache, largo y lacio, abrió la puerta de la casa en la que se encontraban y con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y una penetrante mirada de sus ojos negros, dijo:

-¿Me esperabais?

***

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol apenas había surgido de entre las montañas y el rocío todavía reposaba tranquilo entre las hojas de los árboles del bosque de Meade, los cuatro amigos se reunieron a la salida del pueblo para emprender su viaje. Su destino no era otro que las ruinas de aquel castillo perdido en el bosque y cercano al Gran Lago, dónde habitaba el famoso dragón que custodiaba el codiciado tesoro de Merlín.

-¿Y cómo vamos a desplazarnos hasta allí? –preguntó Helga a sus amigos- Según la leyenda, la magia que protege la zona impide la aparición en sus proximidades.

-Con esto –respondió Godric al tiempo que utilizaba sus dedos para emitir un silbido estridente. Ante la llamada, su nuevo compañero, el bello aethonan, surgió de entre la arboleda cercana y aterrizó frente a ellos majestuosamente.

-¡Guau!-exclamó Hufflepuff emocionada- No sabía que te habías ganado la confianza de una de estas preciosidades –e inmediatamente se acercó al animal y comenzó a acariciarlo y juguetear con él. Todos sabían que la chica era adicta a cualquier animal desde la más tierna infancia, independientemente de lo peligroso que pudiera llegar a ser.

-Yo creo que ya tuve suficiente ayer –comentó Rowena mirando hacia el caballo alado, recelosa-. Además, de ningún modo podría cargarnos a los cuatro sobre su lomo.

-Creo que tengo la solución –comentó Salazar misteriosamente mientras sacaba de su petate y les mostraba a sus amigos una ornamentada alfombra de exquisita manufactura, la cuál quedó suspendida en el aire con presteza-. Un presente de oriente –comentó indiferente.

-Perfecto –repuso Ravenclaw emocionada. Siempre había querido probar una de aquellas-. Imagino que tú irás con Godric, ¿verdad Helga? -La aludida asintió sin parar de juguetear con el aethonan.

-¡Adelante pues! –dijo Godric excitado ante la inminente aventura.

Los cuatro amigos tomaron sus respectivas posiciones (Godric y Helga montando al bello animal y Salazar y Rowena sentados sobre la alfombra mágica) y emprendieron el vuelo camino a cumplir la vieja promesa de cuando eran niños, haciendo la leyenda realidad. O tal vez, simplemente a cumplir con su destino.

***

Las ruinas de un inmenso castillo divisaron los jóvenes desde sus posiciones aéreas, mientras descendían al claro de hierba fresca que se expandía frente al mismo. Una vez en tierra, observaron que la piedra gris del que había sido construido estaba recubierta de musgos y líquenes así como todo tipo de vegetación profusa tales como lianas y helechos. Las rocas parecían indicar la situación de grandes salones y altas torres, pero únicamente quedaban escombros para evidenciar su existencia.

De pronto, antes de que pudieran siquiera prepararse para lo que pudieran encontrarse, escucharon un potentísimo sonido gutural que provenía de las profundidades de las ruinas. El aethonan de Godric miró asustado a su nuevo amigo humano, pidiendo permiso para escapar a un lugar más seguro, el cuál éste no pudo negarle. Mientras tanto, Slytherin guardaba la misteriosa alfombra mágica de oriente y Rowena y Helga se aproximaban cautelosamente, varita en mano, hacía la fuente de aquel sonido, cobijadas por los restos del castillo.

Pronto se reunieron con ellas los chicos, y entre todos idearon mediante señas una maniobra para rodear la fuente de aquel sonido y así poder abordarla desde todos los ángulos. Éste se repitió de nuevo de forma más estridente si cabía, erizando el poco vello que les quedaba a los cuatro jóvenes por erizar después de oírlo en la primera ocasión. No es que fuera una gran sorpresa, pero sí les resultó algo decepcionante, descubrir una vez se acercaron lo suficiente, que aquel sonido no era otro más que un ronquido. El ronquido del famoso dragón que protegía el legado de Merlín.

Se trataba de una bestia de más de veinte metros de altura, que se encontraba acurrucada sobre sí misma en la profusa vegetación que cubría el suelo de aquellas ruinas. Poseía inmensas escamas doradas que protegían su piel, poderosas garras afiladas y gigantescos cuernos en su grandísima cabeza. Sus membranosas alas doradas se encontraban replegadas, aunque debían de medir cerca de siete metros una vez desplegadas y poseía una cola larguísima ribeteada de apéndices puntiagudos. A pesar de su imponente y peligrosa majestuosidad, a Helga le pareció toda una ricura, pues dormía tan apaciblemente como si de un bebé se tratara.

Exploraron cautelosamente y en un escrupuloso silencio los alrededores del nido del gran reptil en busca de cualquier indicio del lugar dónde se encontraba el legado de Merlín; tal vez alguna entrada a una cámara subterránea o alguna piedra que marcara un escondite mágico. Sin embargo, a pesar de poner a prueba sus habilidades mágicas, no encontraron nada salvo la magia que el propio dragón emitía. Los cuatro amigos dedujeron entonces, que el legado de Merlín debía de encontrarse bajo el reptil alado, así que se dispusieron a dejarlo fuera de combate, aprovechando el profundo sueño en el que se encontraba sumido.

Mediante señas, se comunicaron la decisión de atacar todos al mismo tiempo tal como habían planeado antes de emprender el viaje con encantamientos aturdidores potenciados. Puesto que la panza del inmenso dragón estaba completamente protegida y ese era su mayor punto débil, sólo les quedaba otro; y el inmenso párpado membranoso era lo único que lo protegía. A la señal de Rowena, los cuatro magos prepararon sus varitas y lanzaron sus hechizos al gritar:

-¡_Desmaius máxima_!

Sin embargo, el ofidio gigantesco no se inmutó lo más mínimo y los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí con estupefacción, mientras sus hechizos rebotaban en la pupila del dragón y salían despedidos por entre las ruinas y los árboles. Tendrían que poner en marcha el plan B, así que dispusieron sus varitas de nuevo y conjuraron:

-¡_Reducto máxima_!

Los hechizos reductores llegaron hasta el párpado del dragón… para ser repelidos complemente de nuevo y acabar los jóvenes teniendo que esquivarlos para no verse afectados por ellos. Se miraron de nuevo con indignación. En ese caso tendrían que probar el plan C.

***

Cuando se les acabaron las letras y el dragón seguía durmiendo exactamente en la misma posición, profiriendo ronquidos rítmicos cada cierto tiempo, comprendieron por qué nadie había vuelto de aquel castillo abandonado a la villa de Meade: por vergüenza de no haber sido capaces de conseguir nada, ni siquiera llamar la atención del enorme reptil. Tan desesperados estaban, que Godric había optado por usar la fuerza bruta para intentar levantar la garra del reptil (sin éxito, por supuesto), Rowena y Salazar se exprimían los cerebros en busca de algún hechizo que no hubieran probado ya y Helga se limitaba a ver dormir plácidamente a la preciosa bestia.

-¡No puedo más! -exclamó Gryffindor agotado mientras se acercaba a sus amigos, sentados sobre unas rocas, y se dejaba caer junto a ellos- ¡Hasta he intentado gritarle en el oído y nada! ¡No hay nada que despierte o mueva a ese inmenso bichejo!

-Grandes tácticas para grandes magos –dijo Slytherin quedamente, ganándose una sonrisa de las chicas, y una mirada desdeñosa del chico.

-No puede ser, tiene que haber algo que todavía no hayamos probado –aportó Rowena por quincuagésima vez. Por mucho que repasara todos los hechizos que había aprendido en sus viajes, nada parecía poder ayudarles en aquella situación.

Entonces, a Hufflepuff se le iluminó la cara repentinamente y exclamó:

-¡Tengo una idea!

-No creo que cantarle otra nana sirva de mucho –repuso Godric.

-No me refiero a eso –contestó Helga molesta.

-Tampoco funcionará darle besitos en las escamas –espetó Salazar poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "besitos".

-¡Eso tampoco es! –repuso la castaña clara enfadada.

-Helga, cariño –comenzó Ravenclaw con tono tranquilizador-, dudo que hacerle un masaje en las articulaciones de las alas vaya a servir…

-¡Uuuuufffff! –suspiró la joven maestra furiosa mientras se levantaba y se encaraba con sus otros tres amigos- ¡A lo que me refiero es a utilizar una maldición de cosquillas!

Godric Gryffindor estalló en sonoras carcajadas acompañado por una risita queda de Rowena Ravenclaw, divertidos ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. Por el contrario, Salazar Slytherin se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes antes de añadir:

-Podría funcionar.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el chico de ojos azules incapaz de creer lo que oía. ¿El serio y adusto Salazar apoyando una de las desternillantes ideas de Helga?

-Mmmm… -comentó la chica morena de pelo ondulado- Tal vez no sea tan descabellado como parece…

O sus amigos estaban muy desesperados o se estaban volviendo todos locos, era lo que pensaba el chico castaño mientras observaba boquiabierto cómo Rowena y Salazar meditaban acerca de la idea de Helga y ésta estaba extasiada de aportar algo que diera tanto que pensar. Finalmente, tras cavilarlo durante unos instantes, el joven se rindió y dijo con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros:

-Bueno, por probar tampoco pasa nada, ¿no?

Así que dicho y hecho, retomaron posiciones frente al gran dragón de escamas doradas, alzaron sus varitas en al cielo despejado de aquella mañana y exclamaron al tiempo:

-¡_Rictusempra máxima_!

Rayos como látigos de luz plateada surgieron de sus varitas e impactaron contra las escamas del temible dragón sin que pareciera que tuvieran efecto alguno. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el inmenso reptil comenzó a revolverse sobre sí mismo, de manera que los cuatro magos tuvieron que escapar de sus proximidades a gran velocidad. Cuando alcanzaron posiciones seguras, vieron que el dragón se revolcaba en el suelo aplastando todo lo que encontraba a su paso profiriendo alaridos de… ¿risa?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-rugía el dragón-¡JAJAJA! ¡Por favor, detén el hechizo! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Por favor, sea quién sea! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Detenlo! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre ellos, por una parte desconcertados porque el hechizo hubiera funcionado y por otra, dudosos ante aquella petición: no sólo aquel dragón les estaba hablando, sino que además les pedía que cesaran el maleficio de cosquillas. Por su parte, Helga Hufflepuff sonreía satisfecha ante el gran éxito de su idea. Finalmente, tras unos segundos más de carcajadas dragontinas, decidieron anular el conjuro, pero en ningún caso bajaron la guardia.

-¡Ay, si mi madre me viera ahora! –exclamó el dorado reptil una vez cesaron sus espasmos y risas- Su grande y valeroso hijo derrotado por un ataque de cosquillas… -se lamentó- Bueno, ¿quién ha sido el mago o bruja que me ha despertado? –preguntó mirando de un lado a otro intentando localizar algún humano cerca.

-¡Hemos sido nosotros! –proclamó Godric Gryffindor a pleno pulmón desde detrás del muro de piedra donde se parapetaban él y los demás, todos ellos varita en mano esperando ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

-¿Vosotros? –inquirió el dragón con curiosidad- ¿Por qué no salís para que os pueda ver?

-¿Y ponértelo más fácil? –exclamó Rowena- Ni lo sueñes. Si te quieres deshacer de nosotros, tendrás que esforzarte.

-¿Deshacerme de vosotros? –preguntó el reptil divertido- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Y por qué iba a querer hacer yo eso?

-Pues porque venimos a reclamar el tesoro que proteges –replicó Salazar.

-Es vuestro siempre que resolváis el acertijo –respondió éste divertido.

-¿Acertijo? –dijo Helga asomando levemente la cabeza para ver al gigantesco dragón. Observó que éste se encontraba ahora sentado sobre su lecho y efectivamente su tamaño era inmenso y, reconoció, atemorizante, aunque siguiera pareciéndole hermoso. Sobretodo ahora que mostraba unos gigantescos ojos violáceos.

-Sí, acertijo –repitió éste-. Pero debéis venir aquí para que os lo pueda plantear –al no recibir respuesta del grupo de magos, añadió-. Palabra de dragón que no os haré nada.

Los cuatro amigos se estudiaron en silencio. Salazar mostraba cierto recelo con respecto a las palabras del dragón, aunque no parecía haber otro modo de acercarse a él. Rowena puso su cerebro a trabajar, pero no le pareció detectar ningún tipo de trampa en lo que el reptil les había dicho, parecía sincero. Helga consideraba que debían fiarse de la palabra del dragón, lo cuál no implicaba bajar la guardia sino mantener la varita lista en cualquier momento. Por su parte, Godric consideraba que su única opción era negociar con él, al menos hasta que hubiera una opción mejor. Es por ello que, finalmente, todos asintieron y salieron cautelosamente de su escondrijo en dirección al inmenso reptil dorado.

-Me alegro de que hayáis confiado en mí, magos y brujas –dijo la criatura mostrando en su rostro reptiliano algo parecido a una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Hogwarts, el dragón dorado. Soy un viejo amigo de Merlín.

-Yo soy Godric Gryffindor –inició el chico de pelo castaño las presentaciones-. Él es Salazar Slytherin y ellas son Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff. Encantados de conocerte –el brillo en los ojos de la chica de pelo castaño claro, así lo confirmaba, aunque las expresiones del resto no fueran tan convincentes...

-Bien –comenzó el dragón después de pasar sus ojos violáceos por los cuatro magos en un profundo análisis-, decíais que querías el tesoro que guardo ¿no? Supongo que os referís al legado de Merlín.

-En efecto –dijo Slytherin.

-En ese caso –profirió Hogwarts mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente-, dejadme que os recite el acertijo que deberéis resolver para poder así obtener tan preciado tesoro. Dice así:

_Cuatro son, los símbolos que debéis hallar_

_si aquello que anheláis, de verdad deseáis encontrar._

_Uno que el fuego, el valor y la pasión representa;_

_otro cuyo fin es la astucia y la ambición del agua;_

_uno que surque los cielos de penetrante mirada;_

_y otro que a la madre tierra, honrada y leal, alberga._

_Cuatro son, los símbolos que debéis hallar_

_si aquello que anheláis, de verdad deseáis encontrar._

-Uno que el fuego, el valor y la pasión representa… -dijo Godric pensativamente.

-Otro cuyo fin es la astucia y la ambición del agua… -continuó Salazar quedamente.

-Uno que surque los cielos de penetrante mirada… -prosiguió Rowena meditabunda.

-Y otro que a la madre tierra, honrada y leal, alberga… -completó Helga reflexivamente.

Los cuatro jóvenes estuvieron durante unos instantes cavilando acerca de cuáles eran aquellos cuatro símbolos que buscaban para así resolver el acertijo del dragón. Por su parte, el gigantesco reptil dorado los miraba con amplio interés y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, encantado por los magos y brujas que tenía ante sí. "Al parecer" se dijo el reptil "La profecía de Merlín está a punto de cumplirse".

De repente, las caras de los cuatro jóvenes magos se iluminaron casi al mismo tiempo mientras proclamaban uno tras otro:

-¡El león! –proclamó el chico de ojos azules.

-¡La serpiente! –inquirió el joven de cabellos oscuros.

-¡El águila! –exclamó la chica de mirada vivaz.

-¡El tejón! –aportó la joven de cabellos castaños claros.

Ante las respuestas que los cuatro amigos profirieron, Hogwarts el dragón no pudo hacer más que comenzar a desternillarse de la risa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Perfecto, perfecto! –sonrió alegremente- ¡Lo habéis conseguido, jóvenes magos! En cuanto os vi, supe que hallaríais las respuestas. Y es que tú –y señaló con su afilada y gigantesca garra a Gryffindor- eres como un león, valiente y apasionado. Un gran fuego arde en tu interior. Tú –y dirigió su garra a Ravenclaw- eres como el águila, un espíritu libre en los cielos que observa con total atención a su alrededor para saciar su curiosidad. Tú –y en este caso se dirigió a Hufflepuff- eres una hija de la tierra, como el leal y honrado tejón, pues valoras hasta las más pequeñas cosas. Y tú –dijo apuntando a Slytherin por último- eres fluido como el agua, astuto como la serpiente y ambicioso como ambos. Vosotros sois los elegidos, vosotros merecéis el legado de mi viejo amigo Merlín.

Las palabras del dorado dragón calaron hondo en los cuatro magos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ellas representaban. Ellos cuatro eran personas muy diferentes y sus formas de ver el mundo y de entender la magia, distintas. Sin embargo, aquello era lo que más les había unido, mediante aquella amistad que había perdurado a través de los años: sus diferencias; pues, de alguna forma, se necesitaban y complementaban. No eran más que las piezas de un todo más grande que cualquiera de ellos por separado. Aunque todavía no sabían qué era exactamente ese todo.

En aquel preciso instante, en el que fueron conscientes de su unión, algo cambió paulatinamente a su alrededor. Maravillados, observaron como lo que creían eran las ruinas de un viejo castillo se reconstruían mágicamente creando muros, techos, salas, pasillos, escaleras y torreones. Finalmente, la ilusión que hacía creer que la imperiosa construcción estaba destruida se deshizo y el inmenso castillo mostró todo su esplendor a los jóvenes magos que observaron atónitos la impresionante transformación.

-Y ahora, venid conmigo –dijo Hogwarts sonriendo. Nada más decirlo, el inmenso dragón comenzó a brillar con una luz deslumbrante que obligó a los jóvenes a protegerse los ojos de ella. Al parecer, las sorpresas no cesaban en aquel lugar, pues para cuando el destello pasó, el dragón se había convertido en un muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos violetas que les miraba sonriente- Un pequeño truquito cortesía de Merlín –comentó mientras echaba a andar por la puerta más cercana de la gran sala en la que se encontraban.

Sin mediar palabra debido al cúmulo de acontecimientos que se sucedían sobre ellos, Godric, Helga, Rowena y Salazar siguieron el paso raudo y veloz de Hogwarts por diversos pasillos y escaleras camino a un destino desconocido para ellos. Jadeantes, consecuencia de la gran agilidad del reptil transformado en muchacho, acabaron por llegar a una sala circular con una enorme cúpula en su techo, grandes y coloridas vidrieras rodeándola y una serie de complejos e intrincados tallados en el suelo de roca. El dragón dorado les esperaba en el centro de la misma, donde se situaba un altar de piedra sobre el cuál pudieron ver una especie de tela pardusca.

-Bien –comenzó el joven de ojos violetas-, en esta sala es donde está el preciado legado de Merlín. Pero antes de poder acceder a él, debéis participar en un sencillo ritual que os permita ser reconocidos como los legítimos dueños del mismo.

-¿Qué tipo de ritual? –preguntó Slytherin, receloso.

-Debéis dotar de vuestro particular poder a este viejo sombrero de Merlín –explicó Hogwarts señalando el trapo que reposaba sobre el pedestal-. Aportarle el fuego y el valor, la astucia y el agua, la sagacidad y el viento, la tierra y la fidelidad. Aquello que os define, aquello que os hace diferentes y, al mismo tiempo, os hace uno.

-¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –preguntó Helga emocionada.

-Como veis, esta sala es circular –continuó el dragón-. Los grabados del suelo marcan que del punto central irradian perpendicularmente cuatro surcos hacia el exterior del círculo. Cada uno de los puntos de confluencia con éste, está marcado mediante una serie de grabados que representan a cada uno de vosotros, uno de vuestros elementos y símbolos de la Naturaleza. Vuestra conexión natural, el origen de vuestra alma.

-Así que debemos situarnos cada uno de nosotros en el lugar correspondiente a nuestra conexión natural –completó Rowena acertadamente, como el asentimiento de Hogwarts y su posterior sonrisa reptiliana, le indicó.

-¡Está bien! –exclamó Gryffindor excitado- ¿Por qué esperar más? –y partió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde un detallado grabado representaba a un rugiente león rodeado de ardientes llamas.

Rowena, Salazar y Helga se miraron sonrientes y siguieron el consejo de Gryffindor para acabar por situarse en los grabados que representaban a una poderosa águila surcando los cielos, una gigantesca serpiente enroscada rodeada de agua cristalina y un tejón rodeado de tierra furiosamente excavada, respectivamente. En el momento en que todos habían tomado sus posiciones, Hogwarts alzó sus manos al cielo y proclamó las palabras que darían comienzo con el mágico ritual:

-¡_Coniuctio Naturae_!

Entonces, ante sus sorprendidos ojos, los cuatro amigos comenzaron a resplandecer mientras sus cuerpos cambiaban a las formas animales que sus conexiones naturales representaban. Un rugiente león rodeado de llamas se postró, majestuoso, donde Godric Gryffindor se encontraba segundos antes. Helga Hufflepuff dejó paso a un furioso tejón rodeado de húmeda tierra. Salazar Slytherin se convirtió en una gigantesca serpiente rodeada del fluido líquido elemento. Rowena Ravenclaw batía las alas en un viento huracanado, como la gran águila de mirada penetrante en que se había transformado.

Pero aquella transformación duró escasamente unos segundos, ya que de cada uno de ellos surgió un chorro de luz deslumbrante; cuatro brillantes rayos que fueron a confluir en el viejo sombrero que descansaba sobre el pedestal del centro de aquella sala. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya volvían a ser humanos y, al parecer, el ritual mágico había concluido.

-¡Estupendo! –exclamó Hogwarts que de, algún modo, había salido fuera del círculo mágico y ahora retornaba al centro- Venid aquí los cuatro, ¡deprisa!

Tras reponerse ligeramente del mareo que les produjo el misterioso ritual y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de pensar en todos los extraños acontecimientos que les estaban sucediendo, se dirigieron al centro de la sala. En aquellos instantes, el dragón sostenía por la punta un viejo sombrero picudo cuyas arrugas en la tela pardusca se asemejaban a una boca y a las cuencas vacías de unos ojos.

-Encantado de conoceros, mis grandes señores –comenzó a hablar el sombrero respetuosamente-. Soy vuestro Sombrero Seleccionador. Mi tarea consistirá en hacer que la vuestra sea un poco más sencilla.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban más que desconcertados ante las palabras del sombrero. ¿Qué quería decir exactamente? ¿Era ese el famoso legado de Merlín? Miraron interrogativamente a Hogwarts esperando una explicación. El dragón dorado intervino entonces con una gran sonrisa en su rostro humano.

-Ahora sois los legítimos herederos de Merlín –comenzó- y es por ello que este castillo os pertenece, así como el Sombrero Seleccionador. Él os ayudará a escoger a los alumnos que mejor se adecuan a vosotros, a vuestra naturaleza, y por tanto, a los que mejor se adaptarán a vuestra forma de enseñar.

-¡¿Eh?! –exclamó Gryffindor confuso - ¿De que está hablando?

-¿Alumnos? ¿Enseñar? –repuso Ravenclaw por su parte, descolocada.

-¡Pues de que voy a hablar! –exclamó el dragón divertido- ¡De la escuela de magia que vais a fundar en este castillo!

-¡¿Escuela de magia?! –inquirió Slytherin con la mandíbula desencajada- ¡¿Es ese el legado de Merlín?!

-¡Pues claro! –contestó Hogwarts intentando contener la risa- ¡Creía que lo sabíais! ¿Qué pensabais que sería?

-Grandes riquezas, honor y gloria… ¡Yo que sé! –replicó Gryffindor ofendido.

-Yo pensaba que sería un gran cúmulo de conocimiento, como una biblioteca secreta –respondió Ravenclaw, avergonzada.

-Esperaba hechizos de gran poder u objetos mágicos únicos en el mundo –susurró Slytherin en voz baja. Pero antes de que el dragón dorado pudiera decir nada…

-¡¡¡¡¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!! –exclamó de pronto Hufflepuff cogiendo al Sombrero Seleccionador y poniéndoselo sobre la cabeza- ¡¡¡Tengo mi propia escuela!!! –y se puso a bailar alrededor de sus amigos y de Hogwarts, cogiéndoles y bailando con ellos alternativamente, más feliz que nunca en toda su vida.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! –explotó a reír el dragón sin poder contenerse más- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Nunca había conocido a unos humanos tan divertidos! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

De este modo, mientras el dragón convertido en muchacho se desternillaba de la risa y Helga Hufflepuff bailaba de felicidad por su recién adquirida escuela con un sombrero mágico sobre la cabeza, Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin se miraban consternados. Finalmente, tras unos instantes que se tomaron para digerir todo lo que les estaba sucediendo, el primero preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios:

-¿Sabéis que es lo primero que voy a enseñar a mis alumnos?

-¿Qué? –inquirieron los otros dos.

-Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus –dijo-. "Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido."

Y así, Godric, Rowena y Salazar se unieron a las carcajadas de Hogwarts e incluso se atrevieron con la caótica danza de Helga. Al parecer, habían cumplido con la promesa que se hicieron muchos años antes en casa Gabriel Ravenclaw y, además, habían encontrado su camino en la vida. Ese día, nació el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de la mano de los cuatro mejores magos de su época (con la ayuda de un excéntrico dragón dorado), cumpliendo así la última voluntad del gran mago Merlín que no pudo llegar a realizar en vida debido a la Gran Guerra de la Magia que debió librar en su época: que Inglaterra contara con su propia escuela de magia.

_**Fin**_

*****

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, jeje. Yo confieso haber disfrutado mucho al escribir esta particular fundación de Hogwarts y confío en que a vosotros también os haya resultado agradable. Como veis, según mi historia, el nombre del colegio provendría de un dragón dorado de ojos violetas enviado de Merlín. No sé, me gusta la idea de que pudiera ser real jajaja! Bueno, espero vuestros reviews para conocer así vuestras opiniones acerca de la historia y los personajes (personalmente, adoro a Helga Hufflepuff jajaja!). Los responderé en la página en el mismo momento en que los lea. Gracias por vuestro tiempo y nos vemos en otros ficts! Ah! ¡Y no lo olvidéis!

_**¡Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus!**_

Alonning.


End file.
